la venganza de sirena
by jadenatalia
Summary: Aioros se enamora de padme una amazona con la que esta esperando a su primer hijo. saga ama tambien a padme por lo que le guarda mucho odio a aioros. tras ser considerados traidores aioros y padme huyen con atena y su hija mara. al morir este padme y las niñas quedan al cuidado del Sr. kido. años mas tarde mara presencia la muerte de su madre y jura venganza ante el cuerpo de esta
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : este es mi primer fanfic de saint seiya y pues me ha encantado desde siempre y pues como buen signo de leo que soy se me ocurrió hacer esta historia con el único fin de entretenernos.

Saint seiya no me pertenece le pertenece al grandioso Masami kurumada, e incluido dos personajes a la trama que son fundamentales en la vida de Aiora.

Se han preguntado alguna vez **¿Qué hubiera pasado si aioros de sagitario hubiera tenido una hija?**

 _16 años antes de la historia que conocemos aioros de sagitario y saga de géminis conocieron a una amazona de la cual ambos se enamoraron, el nombre de esa amazona era Padme y era el signo de solaria (sol y luna). Padme se había enamorado de aioros, por lo cual pronto se casaron y al poco tiempo Padme quedo embarazada. Saga sin saberlo todavía ya había planeado una vida entera con ella, el dia en que el viejo patriarca eligió a su sucesor eligió a aioros, por lo cual tuvo que ser revelado su secreto del matrimonio con Padme y el bebe que venía en camino. Esperando lo peor, el generoso patriarca acepto a aioros con su nueva familia, saga hundido en rabia por todo lo que le quito aioros, planeo vengarse._

 _Padme dio a luz a una niña la cual sería llamada MARA, aioros era el hombre más dichoso de todos, aioros le hizo jurar a su pequeño hermano Aiora que siempre cuidaría de esa niña que nació en la misma estrella que el._

 _Tres noches después del nacimiento de la pequeña mara, saga entro a la habitación de athena, que aun era un bebe como la hija e aioros, para acecinarla. Para ello mato al patriarca para poder suplantarlo. Aioros e dio cuenta de todo eso y se llevo a la pequeña athena con él. Temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar aioros se llevo a su esposa con las dos niñas. Pero fueron emboscados por shura de capricornio, aioros quedo gravemente herido, pero jamás se daría por vencido hasta encomendarle a alguien a su mujer, a su hija y a athena._

 _Fue ahí cuando se encontraron con el señor_ _Mitsumasa_ kido _el cual se había perdió cerca del santuario, aioros le encomendó la misión de proteger a la reencarnación de athena junto con la armadura dorada de sagitario. Padme fue llevada a Japón con su hija y athena._

 _Pasados ya 6 años Padme vivía tranquila con su hija hasta que:_

Padme: ¿cómo me encontraste? –da un paso hacia el barandal de la escalera de su casa-

Hombre: no fue difícil-la toma del brazo-

Padme: vete de mi casa, el santuario no puede encontrarnos

Hombre: tú serás castigada, mara no.

Padme: ¿Qué? –se suelta-

Hombre: perdonaran a mara si la llevo a Grecia y la entreno

Padme: NO DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO VAS A LLEVARTE A MI HIJA.

Hombre: no hay ninguna otra salida ella debe vivir conmigo.

Padme: ¿porque no te quedas con nosotras?, no te lleves a mi hija

Hombre: DE NINGUNA MANERA MI SOBRINA VA A CRECER CON UN TRAIDORA.

Padme: aioria, el único traidor esta en el santuario, es el patriarca él fue el que mato a mi esposo fue el que me obligo a dejar mis raíces y a mi armadura.

Aioria: ¡CALLATE!

Padme: ¡era tu hermano!

Aioria: ¡CALLATE! ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Padme: ¡AH AH! – se rompe el barandal y cae-

Aioria: Padme –llega mara-

Mara: mama –se agacha a ver a su madre-

Aioria: marita

Mara: ¿Por qué lastimo a mi mama? –comienza a llorar-

Aioria: perdóname –se marcha-

 _Padme eventualmente muere dejando a su hija sola, pero el fuego de la venganza comenzó a nacer en mara, y para poder vengar la muerte de su madre tuvo que entrenar duro hasta convertirse en una mujer caballero, para algún dia matar al caballero, que en su niñez desconocía juro no parar hasta descubrir quién fue el asesino de su madre._

 _ **10 años después…**_

Hombre: ¿segura que quiere enfrentarse a ella señorita fiore?

Mara: tan segura como a que me llamo mara.

 _Mara entro a la casa de la heredera del señor kido, su "nieta" saori kido._

Hombre: ¿Quién es usted señorita?

Mara: soy mara fiore dígale a saori kido que la caballero de sirena llego

Saori: tú eres mara verdad

Mara: si soy mara fiore –llega un caballero (que todos conocemos muy bien)-

Chico: ¡MARA!

Mara: ¡SEIYA!

 _Además de mara seiya fue también testigo de la muerte de Padme y el comprendía el dolor que había en su alma._

Seiya: ¿participaras en la guerra galáctica?

Mara: no… saori no puede obligarme, vine por la herencia que me dejo mi madre.

Seiya: es verdad, yo estaba contigo cuando se cayó del barandal

Mara: ya ella murió en el hospital.

Seiya: lo siento mucho mara

Mara: el muy cobarde e mi padre nos abandono, mi madre nunca quiso tener más familia.

Seiya: ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?

Mara: por favor

 _Mara desconocía quién era su padre puesto que ella un era un bebe como para recordar lo que había sucedido._

Mara: mi casa –mira todo con nostalgia-

Seiya: todo sigue igual

Mara: mi casa fue abandonada luego que salimos al hospital.

Seiya: ven veamos el barandal. –Ellos suben al primer piso-

Mara: esto es muy raro ¿no crees?

Seiya: ahora que lo dices, no parece como si tu mare se hubiera recargado

Mara: es como si un cosmos…

Seiya: la haya impulsado…. Mara un caballero

Mara: mandare a arreglar todo… viviré aquí.

Seiya: mara ¿tu sola?

Mara: no es tan difícil de explicar

Seiya: ¿Qué?

Mara: seiya… estoy embarazada

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿De quién?

Mara: solo puedo decirte que es un hombre bueno, lo conocí en Grecia

Seiya: entonces viviré contigo hasta que nazca

Mara: gracias seiya

 _Fueron pasando los días hasta que al fin llego la lectura el testamento de Padme_

Mara: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saori: tu madre me nombro su albacea

Mara: ¿Qué?

Seiya: siéntate mara

Saori: has la lectura tatsumi

Tatsumi: yo Padme fiore en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejo toda mi fortuna a mi única hija mara fiore así como una caja de seguridad en el banco cuya llave de seguridad le será entregada por saori kido.

Saori: ven vallamos a la caja de seguridad.

 _Al llegar a la caja de seguridad mara aprieta los puños y abre la puerta_

Saori: ¿Qué es?

Mara: la extraviada armadura de solaria

Saori: ¿solaria?

Mara: según la leyenda, "hija desterrada de Apolo y Artemis, protegida de athena ella era ese vinculo entre humanos y dioses, un vinculo al que athena le fascinaba"

Seiya: tu madre fue la caballero de solaria

Saori. Mara que harás con la armadura.

Mara: tal vez devolverla al santuario

Seiya: mara, hay más cosas

Mara: son cartas de mi madre, la última fue de hace 6 años –comienza a leer la carta- mara –flash back-

Padme: _mi dulce y adorable mar, cada dia te veo más grande y hermosa, a veces me siento culpable de alejarte de tus raíces griega, quede con el corazón destrozado cuando tu padre nos dejo. Te escribo esta carta para confesarte que soy la una mujer caballero, que escapo de una de una horrible mentira en el santuario y temo que nos encuentren, por esto te dejo mi armadura de solaria. Mi niña perdóneme –fin de flash back-_

Mara: mi mama

Saori: ¿Qué harás con ella?

Mara: quiero que la guardes en la mansión

Saori: si mara

 _Para mara su madre era una persona linda, era buena era capaz de hace sentir amor a quienes la rodeaban. Para mara su madre era todo._

Mara: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Seiya: son shun, Hyoga, shiryu y jabu.

Hyoga: ¿tú eres mara?

Mara: si, ustedes no han cambiado mucho

Shun: como han pasado los años

Mara: lo mismo digo

Shiryu: fuiste enviada a grecia ¿verdad?

Mara: si mi maestro es shaka de virgo, y entrene en la sala gemela de la casa de virgo.

Jabu: nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera ser caballero

Mara: mira niñito tu serás la gran cosa, pero yo no me dejo ni por ti ni por nadie.

Jabu: mire a la señorita

Seiya: esta "señorita" puede contigo y con mas

Jabu: lo dice el tonto que vive con ella.

Seiya: te voy a romper la cara – apunto de golpearlo-

Mara. Seiya, seiya –lo detiene- mejor vámonos –voltea con los otros caballeros- ¿no vienen?

Shiryu: claro vallamos

 _Mientras en casa de mara nadie podía dejar de mirar el barandal roto por el que había caído su madre_

Shun: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Hyoga: ¿Qué le paso al barandal?

Mara: bueno –agacha la mirada-

Shun: puedes contarnos si quieres.

Mara: bueno quise dejarlo así porque… hace 6 años mi madre callo de ese barandal el dia que murió, un caballero dorado la mato.

Seiya: ¿Cómo sabes que fue un caballero dorado?

Mara: porque lo vi aun que solo fue un segundo lo vi

Seiya: mara –voltea a ver el barandal-

Mara: tú sabes al igual que yo, que mi madre no se cayó por un descuido o por una falla un caballero la lanzo.

Hyoga: si tu madre fue una mujer caballero entonces cual fue su crimen para ser cazada

Mara: no lo sé pero cual sea la razón quiero encontrar a ese caballero solo para matarlo yo

Shun: ¿recuerdas algo?

Mara: solo recuerdo una armadura, pero no estoy completamente segura.

Shiryu: le preguntare a mi maestro, si sabe algo sobre Padme de solaria

Mara: gracias chicos, además no estoy tan sola

Hyoga: es por seiya ¿verdad?

Mara: no, es que estoy embarazada

Todos: ¡SEIYA!

Mara: -ríe- no el no es el padre

Seiya: claro que no.

Shiryu: ¿Quién será ese caballero?

 _A pesar de que los años habían pasado aioria no podía perdonarse lo que había pasado 10 años atrás, ya que le quito su madre a su sobrina mara, y que a pesar de todo ella nunca lo ha conocido._

Aioria: ¿no hay nada marin?

Marin: no ella no enviaría a su hija para aca, es lo último que Padme habría querido, mara tu sobrina no está aquí… aioria.

Aioria: mi sobrina debe estar en algún lugar

Marin: sinceramente aioria ¿cres que Padme enviaría a su hija aca a grecia donde corre peligro?

Aioria: tiene 16 años

Marin. Ella debió haber sido adoptada

Aioria. No lo creo he investigado y ella aun es huérfana nadie ha sabido de ella en 10 años

Marin: ¿entonces?

Aioria: ella esta aquí en grecia

 _Mara era igual e gentil que su madre, todos la querían mucho y podían contar con ella, y para ella esa etapa que estaba viviendo lo veía como una forma de volver a empezar todo de nuevo_

Mara: este será la habitación de mi hijo.

Seiya:¿cómo se va a llamar?

Mara: se va a llamar Padme como mi madre

Seiya: y si ¿es niño?

Mara: no, va a ser niña y se llamara Padme y va a ser divina igual ami

Seiya: lo creo –rie-

Mara. (quien será el caballero que le quito la vida a mi mama) –flash back-

Mara (niña): mama

Padme: -se rompe el barandal- ¡AH AH AH! –cae-

Mara: mama –comienza a llorar-

Hombre: marita

Mara: ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿POR QUELASTIMASTE A MI MAMA? –abraza el cuerpo de su madre-

Hombre: lo siento –se va-

Mara: -llorando y aferrándose al cuerpo de su madre- mama –fin de flash back-

Mara: (quiero tenerlo en frente, SOLO PARA MATARLO YO)

 _El tiempo que corre deprisa hizo que el embarazo de mara se notara mas con el tiempo, pero con ello su odio aun crecía mas y mas._

Seiya: ya esta todo listo

Shun: solo falta un mes mas para que nazca.

Mara: gracias muchachos

Saori: mara tengo algo para ti

Mara: ¿Qué cosa?

Saori: esto –le da una foto-

Mara: es mi mama

Saori: era cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

Mara: ¿pero?

Saori: mi abuelo adopto a tu madre como hija, asi que tu también eres su nieta

Mara: como la extraño, su voz sus brazos la extraño tanto, ¿Por qué se tiene que morir la gente?

Saori: mara –la toma del hombro-

Seiya: era muy hermosa –mira fijamente la foto-

 _Aun pasados los meses aioria aun buscaba a su sobrina_

Aioria: ¿han sabio algo e mi sobrina?

Marin: aioria, ella esta embarazada

Aioria: ¿embarazada?

Marin: si tiene 8 meses

Aioria: aun es una niña

Marin: ella ya es una mujer.

Aioria: mara (Padme)

 _Con ese cargo de conciencia en la mente, y siempre veía cada noche la imagen de Padme muerta y mara llena de inocencia llorando por su madre._

Mara: ya quiero tener a mi hija conmigo

Seiya: yo le enseñare el meteoro de Pegaso

Mara: gracias seiya –lo abraza- se mueve mucho –entra una mujer-

Mujer: cometiste una tontería verdad seiya –rie-

Seiya: ¡marin!

Mara: no el no es el padre de mi hijo

Marin: viene a advertirles

Seiya: ¿sobre que?

Marin: el santuario, el patriarca ha mandado a cazarlos para obtener la armadura dorada de sagitario.

Mara: eso lo sabemos, pero…

Marin: también sabe que estas embarazada y quiere que nazca en el santuatio.

Seiya: ¿Qué?

Mara: ¿seiya?

Seiya: no mara no va.

Marin: ¿te llamas MARA?

Mara: si mara fiore es mi nombre

Marin: eres hija de Padme fiore de solaria.

Mara: ¿la conociste?

Marin: si –la toma de la mano- era como mi mama, era una persona justa era buena –flash back-

Marin (niña): ¿Padme aioria tendrá que entrenarme?

Padme: ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, el será un gran caballero.

Marin: es por tu hijo ¿verda?

Padme: un poco el crecerá aquí con ustedes, será como el hermano de los dos

Marin: ¿cómo se va a llamar?

Padme: MARO

Marin: ¿maro?

Padme: si maro como mi mama, o total la visto de rosa y se va a llamar mara y va a ser igual ami. –rie- ella será un caballero –fin de flash back-

Marin: ¿y como se va a llamar?

Mara: Padme como mi mama y va a ser igual ami –rie-

Marin: eres tal y como ella

 _Marin no podía creerlo había encontrado a la sobrina que tanto había buscado el poderoso aioria de leo, la hija de su amiga, su maestra y e su confidente._

 _Mientras el pasado atormentaba a tatsumi el guardian de saori que aun tenia un gran secreto, sobre el verdadero origen de saori._

seiya: ¿Por qué nos sitaste tatsumi?

Tatsumi: bueno, creo que ya no se puede ocultar esto pero… -toma un segundo y respira-

Saori: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tatsumi: bueno, mi señor me hizo prometer que no diría nada, pero lo hare. Hace 16 años el señor Mitsumasa encontró a un joven llamado aioros, el joven llevaba un bebe en brazos, el le encomendó cuidar a la niña que era la reencarnación de la diosa athena, y el joven murió encomendándole a la niña y a la armadura dorada. –tatsumi toma un vaso con agua y da un trago-

Saori: ¿athena?

Mara: ¿Quién es esa niña? –pregunta mara angustiada- ¿yo o saori?

Tatsumi: la señorita saori.

Mara: claro, saori por eso tienes ese cosmos

Saori: ¿yo?

Tatsumi: todos ustedes entrenaron para protegerla

Mara: mi mama cuido de ti

Saori: mara – agacha la cabeza y apunto de llorar- lo siento

Mara: pero no la mataron por ti, eso lo se –se marcha-

 _Mara pensaba mas acerca sobre esa venganza que se juro ante el lugar e muerte de su madre, no podía dejar de pensar, que por alguien como saori su madre murióñ._

Seiya: mar, ¿estas ben?

Mara: si –mira hacia un árbol- es solo que la extraño, mi mama lo era todo para mi –toca su vientre- por eso solarita, mi hija se llamara Padme

Seiya: déjame cuidar de ti y de tu hija –se acerca a su rostro-

Mara: -se separa de seiya- seiya – llega saori con ellos-

Saori: mara, ¿estas bien?

Mara: si perdón, no debi ponerme asi, mi hija se mueve mucho

Saori: calmate pequeña –toca el vientre de mara y sonríen-

Mara: Padme

 _Pero un caballero trata de arruinar el momento con su ataque:_

 _¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!_

Seiya: ¡CUIDADO!

Mara: -se agacha- ¿Quién es?

Aioria: soy aioria de leo y he venido a matar a la athena impostora.

Seiya: están siendo engañados

Aioria: NO MIENTAN

Seiya: arles les esta mientiendo, no hay ninguna athena en la habitación.

Aioria: basta

Seiya: mar saori, salgan de aquí

Mara: hasta crees, -se pone en pose de batalla- claro que no te dejare solo

Aioria: entonces te matare con ellos

Mara: ¡LATIGO DE AGUA! –ataca a aiora-

Aioria: -detiene el ataque- ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Seiya: ¡mara! –se pone en medio para recibir el ataque-

Aioria: (mara)

Seiya: mara vete de aquí –le ordena-

Mara: no, no me ire-vuelve a tomar su postura e pelea-

Aioria: niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mara: en el santuario me conocieron como mariana pero me llamo mara fiore

Aioria: no puede ser –sorprendido- (es ella, es mi marita)

 **Continuara…**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo por favor no sean tan duros es el primero que escribo, pronto les traeré la segunda parte


	2. Chapter 2 el camino hacia la verdad

**Nota** : este es mi primer fanfic de saint seiya y pues me ha encantado desde siempre y pues como buen signo de leo que soy se me ocurrió hacer esta historia con el único fin de entretenernos.

Saint seiya no me pertenece le pertenece al grandioso Masami kurumada, e incluido dos personajes a la trama que son fundamentales en la vida de Aiora.

Les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, ustedes creen que ¿aioria se atreva a decirle la verdad a mara?, bueno averigüémoslo.

 _Aioria no lo podía creer al fin había encontrado a su sobrina, la hija de su hermano a la que juro proteger a toda costa pero, ¿ella seria capas de aceptarlo?_

Aioria: niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mara: en el santuario me conocen como mariana, pero mi nombre es mara fiore.

Saori: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aioria: vengo por la armadura dorada de sagitario –responde-

Mara: de ninguna manera –aprieta los puños-

Seiya: la armadura no irá contigo –poniéndose delante de mara- mara cuidado

Aioria: debo llevar la armadura, para redimir el gran pecado de mi hermano aioros.

Seiya: no, estas equivocado, el salvo a athena de ser asesinada

Aioria: ¿Qué? –Abre los ojos-

Mara. El caballero dorado de sagitario no fue ningún traidor, pero adelante si quieres llevarte la armadura llévatela. –Le abre paso-

Aioria: si es verdad lo que dicen-voltea a ver a saori- prueba que eres athena ve al santuario y demuéstralo –se marcha-

 _Mara no podía creer las circunstancias en las que nacería su hijo, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, para traerle un mejor futuro._

Mara: nacerás en torno a una batalla –viendo la cuna de su hijo- pero mientras pueda protegerte todo estará bien –mientras de las sombras volvía a aparecer aioria delante de mara-

Aioria: tienes toda la razón

Mara: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aioria: quiero preguntarte, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

Mara: al igual de yo cambio de nombre, pero su nombre era Padme fiore –responde-

Aioria: ¿y tu padre?

Mara: nunca lo conocí, nos abandono a mi madre y a mí –responde con un tono amargo-

Aioria: ¡NO!, eso no es verdad –afirma-

Mara: ¿conociste a mi padre?

Aioria: el era bueno y justo – la toma de la mano- ven conmigo al santuario y sabrás todo.

Mara: bien iré

 _La curiosidad de mara por conocer o saber quien fue su padre era más fuerte que el sentimiento de la venganza, ¿en verdad su padre era tan maravilloso como aioria decía?_

Seiya: ¿te irás con aioria?

Mara: si él conoce a mi padre, tal vez pueda saber quién es o quien fue

Seiya: y si es una trampa del patriarca

Mara: yo no le temo –suspira-

Seiya: ¡mara!

Mara: el patriarca, es mi señor y el padre de mi hija –inhala- hace un año estaba en un manantial tomando un baño, cuando me vio sin mascara.

Seiya: ¿entonces estas del lado…?

Mara: no seiya, el ha cambiado, no entiendo porque esta contra nosotros

Seiya: ¿sabe de tu hijo?

Mara: si – le afirma-

Seiya: ¿estas completamente segura?

Mara: si –besa su mejilla- tú tranquilo

Seiya: cuídate –la abraza-

 _Ya en el santuario aioria va y se enfrenta a arles sobre todo el daño que ha causado_

Arles: ¡QUE HACES AQUIAIORIA!

Aioria: eres un maldito asesino, MATASTE A MI HERMANO, MATASTE A PADME ME LOS QUITASTE A LOS DOS.

Arles: ¿no se dé que hablas?

Aioria: le quitaste sus padres a mara, solo porque Padme no te quiso y prefirió a mi hermano

Arles: ellos fueron unos traidores traicionaron a athena y al santuario.

Aioria: ¡YA BASTA! NO QUIERO MAS MENTIRAS

Aires: tu hermano trato de matar a athena

Aioria: tu sabes que al bebe que se llevo mi hermano, es la verdadera athena., todos estos años has actuado como si ella aun estuviera aquí.

Arles: no se dé que hablas

Aioria: NO FINJAS, TRATASTE DE MATAR A ATHENA Y COMO NO LO LOGRASTECUALPASTE A MI HERMANO, CONDENASTE A PAME Y A MARA. ME QUITASTE A MI FAMILIA.

Arles: tu sobrina está muerta, ella murió con su madre.

Aioria: mara –llega shaka-

Shaka: aioria, eres un tonto, al ponerte en contra el gran maestro.

Aioria: mira shaka, esto no te incumbe, pero por qué no nos muestras a athena apuesto a que no hay nada, ella nunca ha estado en esa habitación.

Aioria: es un crimen dudar del gran maestro.

Aioria: más crimen es matar a dos caballeros inocentes y dejar a una niña sin familia.

Shaka: si no mal recuerdo, tu mataste a `Padme recuerdas, la lanzaste del piso de arriba de su casa.

Aioria: lo sé, pero todo fue un engaño de esta persona que se hace decir patriarca. –Aprieta los puños- anda muéstranos a athena.

Shaka: si insistes con eso creo que tendré que pelear contigo.

Aioria: como quieras, pero recuerda shaka, ahora comenzaremos una batalla que durara mil días –eleva su cosmos-

Shaka: bien, comencemos. –Eleva su cosmos-

 _Shaka y aioria comienzan una batalla, sin saber cuándo terminarían lo único que mantenía en pie a aioria era la emoción de haber encontrado a la hija de su hermano mayor._

 _Mientras en la mansión kido seiya no dejaba de pensar en mara y su venganza_

Seiya: no debí dejar ir a mara –aprieta los puños- siento que no la voy a volver a ver

Shun: su bebe nace en 4 semanas

Hyoga: lo raro es que tal parece que todos sentimos lo mismo

Shiryu: ¿estará en peligro?

 _A pesar del miedo de seiya, sabía que mara estaba bien puesto que al estar embarazada estaría a salvo._

Mara: arles, ya estoy aquí -buscando a arles-

Arles: ¿mariana?

Mara: -lo abraza- ya ansiaba estar aquí.

Arles: ¿vamos a ser padres? –lo dice un tono emocionado-

Mara: si mi amor –lo besa- si

 _Arles era un tanto cariñoso con mara, cosa que le hacía dudar respecto a la maldad que venía desde el santuario._

Mara: maestro –se inclina-

Shaka: mara –dice algo seco-

Mara: maestro los extrañe tato

Shaka: -un poco molesto- así que es verdad –le toca el vientre-

Mara: si y va a ser niña

Shaka: ¿ya elegiste un nombre?

Mara: se va a llamar Padme como mi madre

Shaka: ¿Cómo tu madre?

Mara: si, mi mama tenía ese brillo, la capacidad de hacer sentir especial a las personas

Shaka: ¿te parece si nace aquí en la sala gemela?

Mara: si, muchas gracias maestro –le hace una reverencia-

 _Pasadas varias semanas después seiya y los demás al fin estaba listo para ir al santuario_

Seiya: al fin podre ver a mara y al bebe

Hyoga: no dejas de hablar de mara –lo dice burlándose-

Shun: te preocupa el bebe ¿verdad?

Seiya: si –se sonroja un poco-

Hyoga: ¿te gusta mara?

Seiya: he cuidado de ella estos meses no quiero que nada le pase

Hyoga: ¿mandaste a arreglar el barandal de su casa verdad?

Seiya: si, así olvidara esa venganza que la acompaña

Saori: es lo correcto, esa bebe nacerá entre un amor libre de venganza y odio

Hyoga: ¿creen que ya haya nacido?

 _Mara aun contaba los das que le faltaban para dar a luz, cuando vio llegar a sus amigos al coliseo donde un dia gano su armadura_

Seiya: aquí gane mi armadura de Pegaso

Mara: ¡no solo tú!

Todos: ¡MARA!

Saori: ¿aun no ha nacido?

Mara: no aun no –se toca el vientre-

Hyoga yo ya te hacía con tu bebe

Mara: lo sé, está tardando mucho

Seiya: ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Mara: bien aunque no quiere salir

Seiya: mar yo…

 _Mientras la voz de un hombre los recibía en la entrada del santuario_

Hombre: sean bienvenidos, el patriarca mando a llamar por ustedes –se dirige a saori-

Seiya: ¿sabia que vendríamos?

Saori: le envié una carta diciendo, que vendría, pero no le dije cuando

Hombre: así es, continuemos en debemos cruzar las doce casas para llegar al maestro arles

Shun: ¿doce casas?

 _Le responde una voy conocida_

Hombre: las doce casas del zodiaco

Hyoga: shiryu

Shiryu: primero debemos cruzar la casa de Aries, tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, libra, escorpio, sagitario, capricornio, acuario y piscis.

Hombre: pero nadie ha llegado a cruza las doce casa

Seiya: entonces nosotros seremos los primeros

Hombre: eso no lo lograran, yo tremi de sagita no lo permitiré, ¡LA FLECHA FANTASMA!

 _Tremi lanza millones de flechas que parecían ser solo una ilusión, hasta que hirió a saori_

Seiya: -contraataca-¡METEORO PEGASO!

Tremi: al fin, cumplí con mi misión de matar a saori kido

Mara: ¿Qué? ¿El gran maestro te pidió hacer esto?

Tremi: no podrán salvarla, a menos que traigan a maestro de 12 horas o ella morirá

Mara: (el)

Tremi: -muere-

Seiya: mar quédate aquí con saori

Mara: no aun debo descubrir quien mato a mi madre

Seiya: mara no ¿y tu bebe?

Mara: no luchare, te lo prometo.

Seiya: mara

Shiryu: déjala que valla

Mara: saori estarás bien

 _Mientras todos los caballeros de bronce iban a la casa de Aries mara no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás ¿acaso el hombre que ella amaba le estaba mintiendo?_

Hyoga: mara no te agites corriendo

Mara: no sabes con quien hablas –ríe-

Seiya: créele Hyoga–justo en el camino aparece kiki-

Mara: kiki

Kiki: mara deberías de cuidarte mejor

Seiya: ¿Qué haces en el santuario kiki?

Kiki: estoy con mi maestro mu

Hyoga: ahí está-todos voltean a ver a mu-

Mu: caballeros de bronce

Shun: ¿nos dejaras pasar por la casa de Aries?

Mu: si, aun que con esas armaduras no llegaran lejos

Mara: yo las veo bien

Mu: las armaduras tienen muchas grietas y podrían romperse con mucha facilidad –rompe parte de la armadura de shiryu- puedo repararlas pero tardaría una hora para hacerlo

Seiya: está bien mu, repáralas

 _Mientras en unas ruinas mara y seiya conversaban_

Seiya: mara ¿sabias de esto?

Mara: te juro que yo no sabía, arles se comporta muy diferente conmigo

Seiya: mara ¿estás segura de que arles es el padre?

Mara: si el mismo patriarca

Seiya: mara ¿Qué es ese lunar en el cuello?

Seiya: no, por nada (se parece al que tiene aioria de leo)

Mara: -mirando el reloj de la torre- ya ha pasado una hora

Seiya: vamos

 _Algo ponía a seiya en un estado muy serio por no sabía de que se trataba_

Mu: ya están listas sus armaduras

Seiya: muchas gracias mu

Mu: -dirigiéndose a mara- cuídate aléjate del peligro, recuerden que se enfrentaran a caballeros mas fuertes así que para que puedan derrotarlos deben despertar el séptimo sentido.

Mara: ¿séptimo sentido?

Shiryu: el ser humano tiene solo 5 sentidos

Shun: el sexto es la intuición

Seiya: trataremos de despertarlo, pero ahora debemos irnos.

 _Tan concentrada estaba mara en encontrar al asesino de su madre que se olvido de otra cosa por la cual había ido a Grecia, el saber quien había sido o es su padre, una respuesta que solo en la casa de leo hallarían_

Mara: aioria, aioria –repito- ¿Dónde estará?

Seiya: debemos cruzar

Aioria: ¡no irán a ningún lado!

Mara: aioria ¿Qué te sucede?

Aioria: no los dejare entrar por esta casa de leo y no hay mas discusión.

Mara: aioria ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Seiya: mara ten cuidado –la pone atrás de el-

Mara: -se aparta de seiya y va con aioria- aioria

Aioria: ¡CALLATE! – La golpea y deja inconsciente a mara-

Seiya: mara –se inclina a verla-

Aioria: mara

 _Aioria quien estaba bajo la influencia de arles, pudo liberarse solo para contarle la verdad a seiya._

Seiya: aioria ¿Qué te sucede?

Aioria: mara es la hija de mi hermano aioros –confeso-

Seiya: ¿es tu sobrina?

Aioria: si, mi hermano y Padme estaban muy enamorados tanto que se casaron en secreto, al poco tiempo tuvieron una hija: a mara.

Seiya: pero el señor kido los encontró en días diferentes

Aioria: para proteger a las niñas tuvieron que separarse según tengo entendido el, las encontró al dia siguiente

Seiya: ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Aioria: ¿recuerdas la primera vez que los ataque?, mara se había cambiado el nombre ante muchos la conocieron como mariana yo lo supe porque tú la habías llamado mara, y cuando lo confirme fue al saber el nombre de su madre.

Seiya: entonces sabes ¿quién mato a la madre de mara?

Aioria: fui yo –suspira- yo la lance de ese barandal

Seiya: tú eres a quien mara quiere matar

Aioria: lamentablemente si y si mi destino es morir para reparar mi error lo aceptare.

Seiya: ella debe aprender a perdonar y olvidar por su hija

Aioria: ¿hija?

Seiya: -sonríe- si ella intuye que será una niña, y se llamara Padme como su madre

Aioria:-mirando a mara que comenzaba a despertar- mara está despertando.

Seiya: no diré nada aioria, pero debes hacerlo tú.

Aioria: bien

Seiya: -levantando a mara- mar, ¿estás bien? –Llegan shun shiryu y Hyoga-

Mara: -despertando. S...si, aioria que te pasa –frotandose la cabeza-

Aioria: perdona mara

Shun: mara ¿estas bien?

Mara: si vámonos

Shiryu: ¿qué pasa seiya?

Seiya: nada shiryu vámonos

Mara: vámonos

 _Seiya ahora sabia la verdad sobre el origen de su "amiga" mara y también descubrió quien mato a su madre, ahora solo habría de esperar cual sería su reacción, si mataría al único familiar que le quedaba o lo perdonaría y empezaría de nuevo_

 _Ya en la casa de virgo mara se encontró con su maestro shaka de virgo._

Mara: esta es la casa de mi maestro

Shaka: mara

Mara: maestro –se inclina-

Shaka: ¿estas bien?

Mara: si –le afirma- todos los caballeros se han apiadado de mi acepto aioria

Mara: ¿y mi hija?

Shaka: no lo se

Mara: ¿podemos proseguir?

Shaka: tu sí, pero ellos no

Seiya: descuida mara continua

Mara: si –se marcha de la casa de virgo-

 _Mientras mara va hacia la casa de libra mara piensa en quien fue en verdad su madre y su padre_

Mara: ¿Quién será el? ¿Mi padre será un caballero o un simple hombre?

 _Una luz aparece ante mara transportándola a una casa en particular, esa era la casa de sagitario_

Mara: la casa de sagitario

 _La casa de sagitario que guardaba un secreto para mara estaba lista para revelárselo, pero para ello debía revelar el pasado que comenzó 16 años antes_

Mara: ¿es mi mama?

Padme: aioros –sonríe y corre a abrazarlo-

Aioros: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Padme: ¿no te paso nada?, se rumoraba en el santuario que habías muerto

Aioros: estoy bien

Padme: me alegro –sufre un mareo-

Aioros: ¿estas bien? –se preocupa-

Padme: -suspira- pasó algo maravilloso, aioros estoy embarazada.

 _Finalmente mara reacciono ante esa noticia que le dio a entender que ella era la hija del caballero dorado de sagitario._

 ** _continuara..._**

Bueno con eso concluye mi segundo capítulo, ¿quieren que seiya salga de la friendzone? La verdad lo he estado pensando y creo que es tiempo de que seiya no ande tras saori bueno con esto me despido no dejen de seguir esta historia que cada vez se pondrá más interesante


End file.
